


No Title

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drugged Sex, Extremely Underage, F/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charlie has his way with his daughter again.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie sat on his couch Friday night, alcohol pumping through his system a bottle of whiskey still in his hand. He felt his cock pulse and reached down and squeezed it, groaning as it provided some relief, but not a lot. His wife was in Germany visiting her relatives for two weeks, which left him all alone to watch Sarah. With the whiskey flowing through him, he was both horny and alone.

“Wait. Sarah was here in her bed. I could, but…she’s my daughter. My baby girl she’s only ten, I would never do that to her” his rational side said, but he was intoxicated as fuck. So throwing his conscience out the window, he got up from the couch setting his bottle on the coffee table, and headed to his daughter’s room.

Opening the door, he peered into the darkness of her bedroom, the light from the hallway illuminating her room until his eyes landed on her tiny form on the bed, under the covers sleeping away. Charlie walked in closing the door behind him, just in case. He stepped toward her bed and just stood there, staring at her before he smiled softly. He reached down and brushed a blonde strand away from her face, his fingers gently caressing her cheek.

“She’s an adorable kid” he whispered softly, watching as Sarah sighed gently in her sleep. His penis throbbed in his pants, indicating his true goal for coming into his daughter’s room. He gripped the covers and gently pulled them down to the end of the bed. “I’m just gonna fuck her and then leave. That’s it” he thought to himself.

He went around to the foot of her bed, sighing as he finally came to a decision, even if his conscience was screaming at him to not do this to his only daughter. He knew what the consequences were going to follow him after this: Megan screaming and kicking him out the house, Taylor resenting him and forbidding him from ever seeing his child, and what’s worse, Sarah being afraid o him and crying every time she saw him. He knew he was going to hell after this, but his drunken mind just said fuck it as he gripped her pajama bottoms and slowly pulled them down along with her pink underwear so as not to wake her.

“I’m sorry” he murmured as he gently turned her body over onto her belly and spread her tiny legs apart. He gazed between her spread legs, eyeing the small slit that was there. Licking his lips, he gently nudged the small lips apart with his thumbs, groaning as he reached one hand down to grope himself in his pants. “I’m so fucking sorry, Sarah.”

Charlie then stood up and slid his sweatpants and boxers down his legs, his cock springing out plump and hard, precum leaking out a bit. He climbed onto the bed, setting his knees on the outside of Sarah’s small body as he straddled her. “I’m sorry” he murmured, hopefully loud enough for her to hear him.

Jerking his dick with two pumps, Charlie angled his dick and swiftly pushed himself fully into her tiny pussy, groaning and huffing out breaths as he was wrapped in the too tight entrance. Surprisingly, Sarah didn’t wake up at all, aside from the furrowing at her brow and a small whimper she let out. “Shh, it’s okay, Sarah. Daddy’s got ya” he whispered in her ear, hoping that’ll soothe her. Sarah simply just nodded and Charlie waited a few minutes for her to go back to sleep.

Assured that she was deep in sleep land, Charlie took her by her tiny hips and began thrusting into her, groaning as she was literally snug around him. “Fucking bitch” he grunted as he went faster into her tiny body. He felt a warm wetness begin to coat around his dick and he instantly knew what it was, yet his mind was somewhere else, leaving him to enjoy this tight hole. Gripping her hips tighter, Charlie thrusted harder into her, letting out soft pants and lolling his head back as he fucked his own daughter.

“God, so fucking tight, ugh” Charlie moaned out as he brutally fucked Sarah, the sickening sounds of skin slapping together echoed loudly around him, turning him on even more. He could hear Sarah begin to whimper again, but he ignored her completely, in favor of the delicious feeling around his cock. His pace went even harsher, his hips pounding her small pussy, the blood easing his way into her repeatedly.

“Shit” he swore silently biting his lip as he fully hammered into her, his ball smacking harshly against her pelvis. He felt his release approaching, the coil tightly wrapping himself nearing. “Oh God, Sarah” Charlie moaned out silently as his thrusts grew uneven as he went harder and harder into her. Groaning, he ripped his dick out of her roughly, stroking himself as he painted her bare ass with his cum until he sighed at the last drop.

Charlie stayed over his daughter, panting and breathing through his nose. He heard snoring and smiled as he knew that Sarah was asleep still. He quietly got off her bed and walked to her bathroom, wetting a rag. He went back into his resting child, gently cleaning the spunk and blood off of her.

All the while, the guilt was vastly engulfing him in the waves of shame. “I’m so sorry, baby girl” he muttered as he rearranged her underwear and pants back on her, thankful that she was not awake and also thankful that his wife was not here at the moment. She would definitely have his head when she gets back, he thought as he tucked his daughter into bed again, pulling the blanket up to her chin. “I’m sorry. Please forgive me” he murmured as he pecked her forehead, before he headed for the door. Casting another look back at her when he opened the door, he watched as her tiny body breathe in and out as she slept, completely unaware of what just occurred. “So sorry, Sarah” he choked as he walked out her room closing the door behind him. He headed straight for the living room and quickly grabbed the bottle, chugging the entire drink down his throat feeling the burn that he deserved.


	2. No Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has his way with his daughter again.

It had been a couple days since Charlie had done the unspeakable sin to his daughter. He was so ashamed with himself afterwards and he just knew that he had just bought himself a one-way ticket to the deepest pits of hell. This was an act that he committed and there was no way to turn back time to prevent it. But yet, as sick and twisted as it was, Charlie had never felt so good in his entire life. He wanted to do it again. He wanted so badly to have her again.

His sweet daughter, Sarah, complained about it the next morning asking him why did her private area hurt. But Charlie just evaded the question, simply telling her that she had slept in a bad position. Sarah just giggled and told him that she would make sure that she would sleep better next time. Charlie just laughed at her response. She was so naive for a ten year old. 

His poor daughter had gotten sick recently, so she had stayed in the living room all day with him doing nothing except watch T.V., play video games, eat, and nap. Just the two of them having some father-daughter bonding time. She had gotten up one to time to release the contents of her stomach, Charlie the ever loving father that he was, squatted behind his daughter as she puked and patted her back. All the while he tried to will away the erection that was beginning to sprout in his pants at the sight of his daughter’s ass. The images of the previous night invading his mind, producing a quiet groan as he remembered how tight she was. God he was fucking sick and so fucking horny right now.

He tenderly helped Sarah back to the living room, pitifully watching as she laid on the couch looking miserable. “Do you want to take some medicine, buddy?” he murmured as he stroked her hair. His daughter nodded, wanting at least something to make her feel better. Charlie nodded and went into the kitchen and opened the medicine cabinet and his eyes scanned the cabinet for the children’s medicine until he caught sight on the bottle of sleeping pills. He looked back towards the living room and smiled wickedly, quickly grabbing the bottle. These type of sleeping pills were very strong and always knocked him out almost instantly. Even just one pill did the trick to cure his sleepless nights. Checking the instructions to make sure that it was safe for children, Charlie as he saw that it was but he was only going to give her one though. He was a father not an asshole.

He returned back to his ill child, pill in one hand and a cup of orange juice in the other. “Here, take this it’ll make you feel better” he said as he handed her the objects in his hands. Sarah sat up and took the drink, giving it a good sip before dropping the pill into her mouth and swallowed, Charlie watching her intently. “Good girl” he congratulated as she finished the juice and handed the cup back to him. “Now, why don’t we watch Inside Out? I know you like that movie” he suggested going over to the large selection of DVDs and video games they had and pulled out the movie and popped it into the player. Sarah just laid back down and nodding, smiling cause that was her favorite movie besides Frozen. 

The two sat next to each other as they watched the movie. Well, Sarah was watching it, giggling at some of the scenes while Charlie watched her out of the corner of her eye. As the movie went on, he could see that she was getting sleepier and sleepier, her eyelids beginning to droop. He smiled internally as the drug was beginning to kick in. She made it to about towards the middle of the movie before she eventually fell asleep. 

Charlie waited about ten minutes before he made his move. He grabbed the remote and paused the movie. He checked to make sure that the front door was locked. Once ensured that they were completely alone, Charlie ran his eyes over his daughter’s body before deciding his next plan. Grabbing the sides of her soft, fuzzy pajama pants and slowly pulled them down her legs and tossed them onto the floor. He then stripped her of her cute Frozen panties and tossed them as well.

He groaned and felt his cock twitch as he gazed at her tiny vulva, admiring the bareness of it. He rested his hands on her spread thighs, Charlie groaning again as his thumbs spread her lips apart. Unable to resist, he lent forward and pressed his mouth against her small pussy, worming his tongue into her. He moaned into her as he tasted the inside of her, eagerly tonguing her slit. This was so wrong, he knew very well. Taking advantage of his passed out ten year old daughter was extremely wrong. Yet, he had lost his conscience the same night he took his daughter’s virginity.

Giving it a soft kiss, Charlie got up off the couch, quickly shedding his pants and boxers. He groaned airily as dick was finally free, standing erect with arousal and hard as rock. He got back onto the couch and then gently, so as not to wake her, spread her legs wide for him and knee-walked between her small legs. While one hand held Sarah’s leg open, the other stroked his cock, eager about what was to come.

Not wanting to wait anymore, Charlie pressed the leaking head against her pussy and immediately began to push into her. “Oh fuck” he let out, lolling his head in pure pleasure as he filled his daughter with his huge cock. He gritted his teeth as he thrusted a little into her until eventually he was buried balls deep into her. God, she was still so fucking tight even after last time. 

Unlike last time, Sarah made no sound and she was completely knocked out. Charlie waited a bit before he began thrusting slowly into her, letting out airy moans as he had his way with his daughter. Biting his lip as he groaned, he went faster into her, the wetness that began to coat his penetrating cock aiding him as he fucked his sleeping child.

“Fuck yes, oh fuck” he breathed out as he went harder, pounding her small pussy, thoroughly ravaging her virgin cunt. “So tight, Sarah” he grunted, their skins slapping loudly and his balls smacking harshly against her small ass. He looked down at Sarah’s still covered top-half. Charlie then gently pushed up her shirt, moaning as he caught sight of her still-developing breasts. His large hands groped her small mounds, his thumb and index fingers pinching her nipples. Bending his head down, he continued his furious thrusting as he began sucking on the tiny peaks, his tongue flicking rapidly at one of them.

Growling loudly, Charlie brutally fucked her even harder, his thrusts just becoming hard bruising smacks against. His movements were shaking the couch, being spurred on he could hear it creaking. “Ffffuck, it’s so good” he panted as hung his head above his daughter. 

God, he was so close he could feel his cock beginning to throb. His moans started getting louder and his relentless thrusts grew harsher and harsher. Charlie swore out a string of curses before he came pulsing inside her, groaning as he emptied himself into her tight pussy. He thrusted a few more times before he gave her a hard smack and stilled and laid over her panting breathlessly.

“Fuck” he breathed out as he pulled out of her slowly. Charlie soon came down from his bliss state, but there was a problem: he wanted more. He wanted to keep fucking his own flesh and blood. Sighing, he moaned softly as he stroked himself back to full hardness. He was going to slide himself back into her pussy, but another idea came to his head. She was still a virgin, the devil in him whispered to him. She was still knocked out from the really strong sleeping aid, so he thought he could go another round

Smirking, Charlie backed up a bit before he gingerly rolled his daughter onto her stomach and turning her head onto her cheek so that she could breath before carefully raised her up onto her knees until she was in the perfect position to fuck. He spread her ass cheeks apart, marveling at her little hole. He leaned in and gave it a swift lick before diving his tongue into her nether entrance, his tongue going as deep as it could possibly get. 

Sitting up and pulling her a bit closer to him, he pumped himself a couple times before placing the tip of his dick at her asshole and began pushing in. Charlie’s eyes widened and his mouth hung opened in shock at how extremely tight she was back here and he had only just put the head in. “Holy fucking dicks” he panted out as he got maybe the first couple inches into Sarah’s ass before he gritted his teeth and shoved all of him into her, his balls resting against her cheeks.

“Shit’s too fucking tight, holy God” he grunted as he composed himself so he wouldn’t cum just yet. He panted as he held himself back so she could get used to the stretch. But, then after only just a few minutes, he decided to throw all caution to the wind. 

Gripping her hips tightly, Charlie went back to his harsh pace, not even slowing in the slightest. He just moaned as he fucked his daughter, the sounds of their skins smacking together returning as he slammed repeatedly into his daughter his thrusts rippling her ass cheeks. He looked down and noticed there was blood beginning to slick his cock, but it did nothing except spur him on even more. “Fucking yes” he panted as he clawed her smooth skin as he pounded her faster.

He continued to pleasure himself and only himself as he brutally raped Sarah, his rational side no longer in existence. This felt too good for him to give a shit if this was wrong. He wondered how how many times he could do this to her before she started to realize what was going on. After all, she was only ten, but she was smart for a ten year old.

“Oh fuck” he grunted as he leaned over her back, droplets of sweat dropping onto the back of her shirt. He was getting close again. Putting hard grip onto the back of the couch, Charlie fucked her impossibly harder, sure to make her unable to walk after this. “Goddammit, mmm, so close!” he puffed out as he worked tirelessly to his climax, his balls slapping a bit too hard against her cream-filled pussy her tiny body rocking hard against the rough thrusts.

“God, fuck yes yes yes yes oh!” he growled before letting out a loud moan as he came inside her ass, his hips growing uneven as he came deep inside her. Charlie sloppily fucked her and then paused and gave her one more hard thrust at the last spurt. He lolled his head back as he panted effortlessly from having cum twice in a row. His hands rubbed up and down her sides as he slowly came back from his post-orgasmic state before he then sighed. 

Charlie looked down and watched as he pulled himself out of his daughter’s ass, mesmerized as he watched the blood-mixed cum dribbled out from both of her absolutely wrecked holes. Sighing, he got up and went into the kitchen and wet a small towel and made his way back to clean up his mess, making sure that not a single drop of his release was inside of her. Once he was sure she was thoroughly clean, Charlie redressed her and pushed her so that she was laying on her stomach on the couch. Surprisingly, she was still knocked out her face completely clear of any trace of worry or pain.

“That must’ve been one hell of a sleeping pill if she slept through all that” he thought as he put his own clothes back on and sat back onto the couch and restarted the movie back to the beginning. He watched all the way through the beginning before he heard a soft groan. Charlie glanced over and smiled as he watched Sarah groggily come to and sat up on the couch, smiling as she winced a little.

“Daddy?” she yawned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. “How you doing, kiddo?” he asked, putting the parental role back on. 

“I’m fine” Sarah said as she rubbed her sore butt. Charlie smiled devilishly before composing his face. “What’s wrong, you still sick?” he asked as if he didn’t what was wrong.

“My butt kinda hurts, Dad. Why does my butt hurt?” she asked innocently. Charlie just shrugged and turned his attention back to the T.V. “You slept wrong again, Sarah. Half your body was twisted like a pretzel when I woke up from my nap” he effortlessly lied.

“Why didn’t you wake me up to fix me?” she questioned, curious as to how she had managed to sleep in a position to the point it actually hurt.

Charlie shrugged again. “Maybe next time you should probably sleep on your back or stomach. That way you won’t strain your body, kay?” he advised.

Sarah smiled and nodded and turned back to the movie, wincing again. “Okay, daddy” she said cheerily. Charlie laughed silently before he ruffled her soft, blond hair. So naive.


	3. No Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has Sarah again. But this time, she is wide awake.

Monday rolled around and Charlie was still thinking about how good he had wrecked his daughter. His lovely wife, Megan, had called to tell him that she was going to stay in Germany for one more week. She enjoyed the atmosphere of the people who lived there and the beautiful sights so much that she wanted to stay a bit longer. 

“Don’t you worry about anything, hon. Have as much fun as you want and we’ll do the same here” he replied nonchalantly that Sunday night when she had called to check on them. ‘Oh, we are definitely going to have some fun together’ the devil in him chuckled. However, the only “fun” Charlie was having was the pleasure of taking his daughter’s innocence. 

While his daughter was making herself an after school sandwich, Charlie stood in the doorway his eyes wandering over her body at the outfit Sarah had chosen to wear to school today. Her wardrobe consisted of a cute little pink skirt, a shirt that had an adorable bear on the front, and she had managed to put her hair up in a cute ponytail. Seemed innocent, right? Except...Charlie couldn’t help but stare at her pale legs, his dirty thoughts going back to him spreading her wide as he fucked the shit out of her.

“Hey, Sarah” Charlie finally said and laughed as he watched her jumped in shock, causing her to drop the knife she was using to put mayo on her bread. He watched as she backed up a bit and bent down to grab the butter knife, groaning a little as he caught sight of her little panties under her skirt. He needed to make his move now.

Sarah looked back at him and smiled at him. “Hi, Dad” she greeted as she turned and dropped the knife in the sink before she went to retrieve another one from the kitchen drawer. While she was busy making her snack, Charlie crept close to his daughter until he was right behind her. He surprised her again as he wrapped his large arms around her, bending down a bit to kiss the top of her head.

Sarah just giggled as her father pecked her head, completely oblivious to what was actually happening. All of a sudden she felt his hands run down the side of her skirt and began pulling it down her legs. “Daddy, what are you doing?” she asked, innocently. 

"You’re still sick, so I’m going to give you something to help make it go away” he lied as he stripped her of her tiny underwear. He moaned and felt his erection twitch in his pants.

A sense of uneasiness began to settle in her as she was completely nude from the waist down. “Dad” Sarah choked out nervously. Charlie ran his hands soothingly up and down her arms. “I’m just checking to see if it’s bad. Just trust me, okay? Daddy’s gonna take care of you” he murmured reassuringly, kissing her head again. 

While one hand was gently rubbing his child’s arm to calm her, the other slid around to her stomach and ventured down until it rested right above her womanhood. “I think I found a cut down here. Let me just make sure it’s not infected” he announced as his hand went down to her tiny vulva, Sarah gasping as his fingers ran up and down her slit.

“D-daddy, I-I don’t like this. This feels weird” she said, her voice shaking as his large fingers probed at her small opening. Charlie just ignored her, continuing to touch her inappropriately. “Daddy” she tried again, her voice hitching as the digits made their way into her vagina, Charlie groaned as he fingered her with just two fingers. “Stop.”

“Shh, Sarah it’s okay. Daddy’s gotcha” he whispered into her ear, his fingers, now three, pumping themselves rapidly into her. Charlie then smiled as he felt a wetness beginning to coat onto his fingers. The more he kept doing it, the more he could hear the change in his daughter’s voice, his dick getting harder as he heard her start producing small moans. 

“Is it starting to feel good, baby?” he asked, quickening the pace of his penetrating fingers, curling the tips of his digits upwards. Charlie chuckled as his daughter let out a cry when he found her sweet spot. This should not be turning him on like this. The way his daughter, his ten year old daughter, was moaning shouldn’t be turning him on. Yet he couldn’t help the fact that this was the hottest thing ever and his dick was hard as a rock right now.

The urge to fuck her was biting at him at this point. “Alright, now let me get you something that will make you feel better. Can you bend over the counter for me?” he asked as he removed his fingers and quickly undid his pants. Sarah looked back at him warily and her eyes widened as she saw what he was doing. “What are you going to do to me now, Dad?” she breathed out. 

“Just trust me, Sarah, you’ll feel a lot better afterwards. Now, be a good girl and bend over so daddy can give you some medicine” he repeated as his cock was finally free, stroking himself and groaning as Charlie watched her as she what she was told and slowly bent over the counter. He licked his lips when his eyes caught sight to her slightly gaping cunt, watching as a trail of her slick dripped down onto the floor. Oh, he was absolutely gonna wreck her again.

“Good. Now, here comes your medicine. It will only hurt just a bit” he reassured and stepped closer to him, placing the tip of his cock against her small pussy. Sarah let out a whimper as she felt the ‘medicine’ her private part go inside her. Sarah knew that nothing was supposed to be put in down there. Her mind telling her this was wrong, but she didn’t want to make him upset. 

“D-daddy, stop” she began trembling. But, Charlie didn’t listen. He just groaned and continued to push his length into her tiny pussy. It wasn’t as tight as before, but it was still tight enough for him to feel like his dick was being constricted. When he had only just the last few inches, he just said ‘fuck it’ and thrusted in harshly all the way, grunting as he was buried all the way his hips flush against her ass. 

“God, still so fucking tight” he breathed out, grinding his hips against her. Meanwhile, Sarah let out a small scream at being filled with something so foreign to her and it hurt. It was stretching her too much and she did not like it one bit. “Please stop, dad. I don’t like it” she cried.

Charlie just ignored her and began making slow, but hard thrusts into her pussy, grunting as he gave his ten year old kid each one. “Fuck, I missed this hole” he moaned as he tightened his hold on her hips and really began to fuck her. He mercilessly pounded her cunt, the sounds of his hips slapping against her ass echoing around them in the kitchen.

“Daddy, please stop” Sarah sobbed and raised her body up, only for her to be shoved back over the counter. “No, dad, I don’t like this. Stop it” she cried, Charlie frowning as she began to struggle. He cast a glimpse down at her nether hole and smiled a toothy grin. “Okay, Sarah. Daddy will stop” he paused his thrusts and Sarah sighed with relief as he removed the ‘medicine’ from her. She went to sit up again, but then she felt a pressure on her back entrance. Next thing she knew, Charlie shoved himself into her ass all the way, his mouth hanging opening in pleasure at the feeling of her tightness. 

Sarah began openly sobbing now, choked screams escaping her mouth. “Daddy, stop it hurts!” she wailed out as she tried to get up, but her father’s rough hand forced her head against the cool surface of the counter. “Please, I don’t want the medicine anymore” she begged.

But Charlie once again ignored her and began thrusting brutally into her, moaning as he fucked his own daughter, her crying doing nothing but spurring him on. “Fucking tight, shit” he panted, slamming himself into her asshole over and over. Gripping her hips with a bruising hold, Charlie swore as he lolled his head back, his punishing thrusts not stopping. 

He continued to have his rough way with his daughter, Sarah having eventually quieted down save for silent sobbing. She couldn’t believe her own father was doing this vile thing to her. She didn’t understand why he was doing this without even a hint of regret. It hurt so much, she could feel something warm and wet running down the back of her legs. 

Charlie then slid one of his hands back to her tiny cunt, his fingers immediately plunging into her hot center. Sarah’s voice hitched as his fingers plowed into her, but gasped as a strange feeling soon overcame her. Charlie smiled as she her moaning returned as he fingered her wet pussy, making sure the tips of his fingers curled up into her sweet spot.

“D-daddy, something’s coming” she hiccuped and whimpered. Charlie paused his thrusts into her ass and pounded his fingers relentlessly into her sopping cunt, Sarah letting out moans confused at this sensation she was feeling. “I think something is happening” she panted.

“Yeah, it’s starting to feel good, ain’t it?” he groaned as he returned to thrusting into her ass. He laughed as Sarah couldn’t help, but thrust her tiny hips against his furious digits as her father pounded her ass as well, his balls slapping loudly against her ass cheeks that shook with each hard thrust. He was truly a sick motherfucker.

“D-daddy” she panted her hips bucking. He could tell she was close, her tiny walls squeezing around his large fingers. She only a few more thrusts before she let out a choked scream as she had her first orgasm. Charlie laughed and groaned as her contractions were squeezing her ass around his dick.

“Good girl, Sarah” he breathed as he could feel himself getting close as well. Growling, he clawed her soft skin as he thrusted faster and faster. He gave it to her a few more times before he swore and came pulsing into her asshole, shooting hot white cum into her little hole. He rolled his hips a couple times before he stilled.

Charlie laid over his daughter as he panted heavily, the aftershocks of his orgasm running through him. He then sighed and gently pulled out of her ass, Sarah whimpering as he exited her hole, her body shaking from what just happened. “D-daddy, why?” she asked as she just laid over the counter.

“Sorry, Sarah. But, I had to give you your medicine and I know you don’t like it, it’s going to help you get better, okay?” he lied again to her, knowing that she probably won’t believe his bullshit lie.

Sarah finally raised her body up and turned to face him, tears still streaming down her face. “That was the medicine?” she asked as she sniffled and wiped her eyes. 

Charlie just nodded and hugged his daughter. “Yeah, sorry, but you have to take your medicine again tomorrow and possibly again the next day, okay?” he reminded. Catching the worried look on his daughter’s face, Charlie raised her chin up and pecked her head again. “Don’t worry, I’ll try not to make it hurt, I promise” he murmured. Sarah just sighed, not wanting to have to take her medicine again, but also wanting to get better as well. “Okay, daddy” she said, believing him since he was her father.

“Good” he smiled and took her hand. “Now, how’s about we go get you cleaned up okay? We can order a pizza to eat for dinner. How does that sound?” he suggested as he gathered her skirt and underwear before he helped his limping daughter to the bathroom. Sarah beamed widely at the thought.

The two headed into the bathroom and Charlie turned on the shower, putting it at a warm setting. He stripped off the rest of his clothes and did the same to his daughter until they were both completely naked. “Come on, don’t wanna waste the water, do ya?” he teased as he and Sarah both climbed in and were then sprayed with the warm water. Charlie had his daughter face forward so that he could clean out the mess he proudly made. Sarah whimpered as his finger slid into her ruined hole in order to clean it.

All the while he was cleaning his child’s hole, Charlie felt his dick throb. He cast a look down and just now noticed how hard he was getting from just fingering his daughter’s ass with the intent to clean out his cum. Fuck, he wanted her again.

He swiftly stood up and turned Sarah around to face him. The young girl gasped and looked up at her father with a confused look. “Daddy, wha-” but she was then silenced as Charlie bent down and kissed her square on the mouth, her gasp made it easy for her father to shove his tongue into her mouth. Sarah raised her hands up and tried to push against his chest, but Charlie just continued to work his tongue around inside her mouth, trying to get her small tongue to twist with hers.

Charlie then pulled back and easily picked her up, pushing her against the wall, his body forcing itself between her small legs. While she was a bit distracted, Charlie then angled his hard cock up at her tiny vulva and slid back into her pussy. Sarah yelled into his mouth as she was penetrated once again by her dad. 

Charlie didn’t give her anytime to get used to his member. With their mouths still connected, he instantly began plunging roughly into her tight entrance. He couldn’t get enough of her sweet pussy, no matter how sick and wrong that he was sure that even she knew this was wrong to be fucking a minor. But, he couldn’t stop. It was just too great for him to stop.

Sarah sobbed a bit at the roughness of his brutal fucking into her. She wrapped her tiny arms around her father’s neck as he ravaged both her cunt and her mouth. It was all too much, she still didn’t know what he was doing to her body, but she couldn’t fight him. He was her father, her protector, so why was he doing this to her?

Charlie ripped his mouth from hers and bit into her neck and he went harder and harder into her pussy, their skin slapping loudly again. “So fucking good” he panted as slammed into her. Sarah let out a squeal as the tip of his large cock struck her sensitive spot. “Daddy, i-it’s happening again” she breathed out. 

He chuckled in her ear. “Does it feel good, Sarah?” he asked as he looked her in her blue eyes that matched his. Sarah just nodded and clung to him tighter as he struck it again. “Tell me, baby. Does it feel good?” he asked again.

“Daddy, it feels really good” she panted, her eyes seeing stars as he kept striking that spot. She didn’t understand what was happening to her body, but she didn’t want it to stop. 

“Say ‘fuck me, daddy’ Sarah” he grunted as he pounded her. He shifted his grip and resumed his thrusts, smiling as he heard her scream again. Sarah swallowed as she mustered up her voice. “D-daddy, fuck me. F-fuck me, daddy” she moaned wildly. She was getting closer and closer the more he kept fucking her small entrance.

“That’s it, Sarah. There’s a good girl. Now, say ‘daddy, make me cum’” he whispered in her ear and groaned as he clawed her ass tighter, his cock beginning to throb indicating that he was getting close as well. 

“Make me cum, daddy! Please make me cum!” she yelled, even if she didn’t know what that word really meant. Charlie thrusted six more times before Sarah came once again, her walls squeezing around his cock. He wasn’t too far off. He yelled out her name as he sloppily fucked her before he grunted as shot his cum deep into her once again. He rocked his hips against her before he then stilled.

Both father and daughter rested against the shower wall as they panted breathlessly, the water still nice and warm. Well, for now anyway. Charlie gently eased out of her sore and wrecked cunt, Sarah shivering as she felt his cum dribble out of her. He gently put her down back onto her feet, catching her as she swayed a bit. 

“Dad?” Sarah said after a while, “c-can we get clean so we can get some pizza? Because I’m hungry” she said as her stomach growled.

Charlie laughed and tussled her hair before grabbing the soap. “Sure, kiddo.”


	4. No Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to square one for Charlie.

Later that night after both father and his way too young daughter had fucked not once, but twice in one day. Charlie was in his bed still mulling over the glorious fact that he had given her her first orgasm. As proud at the achievement he was, his sick, twisted mind kept thinking of more ways that he could have his way with his daughter. He could fuck her throat, have her ride him while he fingered her ass, hell he could probably eat her sweet little pussy out. Fuck, he was getting horny again, groaning as he reached down and groped his wakening erection. 

He got out of his bed and left his quiet room, padding down a couple rooms to his daughter’s room. “Back to square one” he whispered to himself as he quietly opened her door and let himself into her room, closing the door behind him. Charlie walked over to the side of her bed behind her sleeping form. Wanting to just get on with this, he pulled her blanket off of her exposing her left side to the world before doing the same with his boxers, freeing his hard penis to the cool air of her room. 

Once he was free of his confinement, Charlie then carefully slid into the bed behind her until he was pressed up against her back in the spooning position. Noticing that she had her PJ bottoms on, he slowly eased them off her legs. He was just beginning to work on her little panties, until he heard her make a noise and move against him. 

Sarah groggily opened her eyes as she felt something behind her. She looked behind her and was surprised to find her father in bed with her. “Daddy? What are you doing in my bed?” she asked, her voice thick with sleep. 

Charlie rubbed her side in a soothing manner. “I couldn’t sleep and I was getting lonely. So, I thought I’d come in here and sleep with you” he murmured, smiling as he watched her believe his fib. Sarah nodded and laid her cheek back onto her pillow. “Okay, you can sleep in my bed” she said as she drifted back to dreamland.

The older man waited a bit until he continued his ministration, quickly pulling her down to her ankles. His fingers delved between her ass cheeks, groaning as he probed her little asshole. Charlie lifted her left leg up holding it by the bend of her knee and scooted his close until his dick rested against her private parts. The father then spit into his hand and stroked his cock before he positioned it at her butthole and began pushing in.

Charlie groaned as his dick was once again wrapped in the tightness of her ass. He only made it past the head until he heard Sarah begin to stir again, hearing her let out soft whimpers. “Daddy” she murmured as she tried to get away from the intrusion. Charlie gently shushed her as he pushed more of his cock into her and sighed as he was buried balls deep inside her ass. 

“Stop, dad. I don’t want to take my medicine now” she begged as she tried to worm away from him. Charlie grunted and pulled out of her before rolling her over onto her stomach and repositioned himself behind her. “No, daddy” she began to cry as she tried to sit up, but a firm hand on her head kept her bent over. She let out a yelp as Charlie shoved his penis back into her ass.

Ignoring her struggling, Charlie began thrusting hard into his daughter, not even showing mercy as he drilled her nether hole. He gripped her hip and moaned as he hammered into the ten year old. “God, this feels so good, Sarah” he grunted out.

Sarah continued to cry as Charlie pounded her little hole, their skins slapping loudly and his balls hitting her cunt with each thrust were the sounds that broke through the stillness of the night. After a while, Charlie could hear her starting to quiet down, her crying reducing down to her sniffling as her father kept up his bruising thrusts. He removed his hand from her head and returned it to her hip, clawing her hip as he went faster and faster as he continued to sodomize his own flesh and blood.

“You’re being such a good girl, Sarah. Yeah, just relax while I’m trying to give you your meds. Fuck” he groaned, panting as he could feel himself getting close. He growled as he fucked her harder and harder shaking her body with each brutal thrust until he groaned loudly as he filled her anus with his cum again. His hips thrusted once, twice, and then he sighed at the last spurt. 

Charlie panted over his daughter as he came down from his orgasmic state, slowly withdrawing his softening length from her ass. He got off the bed and headed to the bathroom before returning with a wet towel to clean her again. He was going to redress her and head back to his room, but then remembered he had one more hole to wreck: her sweet little pussy.

Turning her over onto her back, Sarah having somehow went back to sleep, Charlie spread her tiny legs apart. He groaned as her pussy lips opened up a bit. Unable to resist, Charlie laid between her legs and began feasting on her cunt, moaning as he tasted the inside of her entrance. “She tastes so good. Bet I can make her wet again” he murmured as he pulled back a bit to stare at her gaping hole.

He spread her lips apart wider and dove back in, his thumb going to her little clit that was beginning to swell. He pressed down on the nub and massaged it in circles. Charlie could tell his actions were starting to have an effect on his daughter, he groaned as he could taste the wetness that she was producing.

He withdrew his mouth and plunged four of his fingers into her wet cunt, furiously pumping them into her, his thumb still rubbing her clit. Sarah began releasing moans from her mouth as her father pounded his long digits into her. “That’s it, Sarah. Let daddy take care of you” he breathed out and pressed his mouth against hers, shoving his tongue down her throat.

Sarah just laid under her dad as he continued to violate both her entrance and her mouth, his rough lips kissing hers. All the while, she was still asleep even after taking an ass fucking. “Not even the dead can keep you awake” Charlie murmured as his mouth covered hers as moans and whimpers began to get louder. Her hips bucked up against his penetrating digits as he crooked his fingers up at her G-spot. 

“Daddy’s gonna make you cum” he whispered huskily, his arm flexing as his fingers ravaged her wet pussy, loving how he could hear at how wet she was getting. He cursed as he felt his cock beginning to stir once again, but he willed it away in favor of wanting his daughter to cum on his fingers. “Come on, Sarah, come on. Let me see you cum, come on” he encouraged, feeling her walls pulse around him. He pumped his fingers a few more times and then he watched as she opened her mouth in a loud moan, her pussy pulsing rapidly as she came. 

After his daughter had come down from her third orgasm that day, Charlie slid his cock into her sensitive cunt and had another go at her. He fucked her once more, the room filled with his heavy breathing and the sounds of his hips smacking against hers. He slammed his cock over and over into her until he grunted and pulled out, stroking himself as he came over his hand, not wanting to make a mess in her again.

Once he was sure he was good, Charlie cleaned off his hand before he redressed his still sleeping daughter and pulled the blanket back over her body. After he pulled his boxers back on, he bent down and kissed her head. “Night, kiddo” he murmured as he headed back to his room, his balls empty and his satisfaction filled.


	5. No Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter and Charlie's in for a big surprise.

After the event that unfolded on Monday, Charlie decided to give both him and his daughter a break from fucking. He had good stamina, able to cum multiple times, but he knew that Sarah needed a breather for a while. 

“I’m sorry about what happened yesterday, Sarah” he apologized Tuesday morning as they both sat down for breakfast. Due to her probably being incredibly sore, he called the school and told them that she wasn’t feeling well. He should feel bad for leaving her sore and achy, but he just smiled pridefully. “I promise, I’ll make it up to you. We can do whatever you want to today” he suggested, knowing she was probably mad at him. 

Sarah silently looked up at her father at the request. Sure she was angry at him for doing the unspeakable to her yesterday, but the promise of doing whatever she wanted peaked her interest. “We can do whatever I want?” she asked as she picked at her eggs. 

Charlie nodded and held up his pinky finger. “I promise. Whatever you want” he swore. Sarah smiled and hooked her pinky with his.

After they had breakfast, the two of them lazed around in the living room, the two randomly building a castle in Minecraft. When they reached a good stopping point, Sarah suggested that they go to the mall. They then left the house and drove to the large mall in their town, Charlie buying her whatever she asked for including clothes, shoes, makeup accessories, and even bought the two of them smoothies at the food court. 

Both father and daughter left the mall with arms full of shopping bags. “Can we go to the park, dad?” she asked as she hopped into the backseat and buckled herself in. Charlie laughed and drove them out of the parking lot. “Of course we can, baby girl” he responded. Off they went to the park where he sat on the bench and watched her play with the other kids on the swings. Somehow, Charlie still caught himself looking up her skirt whenever she swung forward, could see her pink panties that she was wearing. He felt himself get aroused a bit, but he willed it away. Not today. Maybe another time, but not today.

Sarah played at the park until she eventually grew tired. “You ready to go home, buddy?” Charlie asked as she was beginning to doze off next to him on the bench. Nodding, the two of them headed to the car and drove back home. Ever the caring father, he carried his daughter into the living room and laid her on the couch so she could nap. After returning back with the items he purchased, he glanced at the wall clock and saw that it was only 5:30 in the afternoon. 

“I’ll let her sleep for a while and order us a pizza” he said as he sat next to her and flipped the channel to the sports channel, smiling as his favorite basketball team was playing. Charlie sat on the couch silently cheering his team on as Sarah slept peacefully next to her. He glanced over at her and noticed that her skirt had ridden up a bit, exposing her underwear again. His hand subconsciously reached out to her and was close to touching her smooth leg, but he held himself back.

“No, not today. Later” he promised to himself and pulled his hand away from his daughter. He was aching to be inside her again, but he willed himself away from the impulse as she was still sore down there. “Just a couple days and then I’ll fuck her again.”

7:00 rolled around and Charlie reached for his phone and dialed the number for Domino’s that wasn’t too far from their home. Just as he had finished placing the order, Charlie heard Sarah beginning to wake up. “Hey, kiddo” he greeted as she sat up and yawned, stretching her arms over her head.

“Hi, dad. What are we going to eat tonight? I’m really hungry” she said, her voice thick with sleep again. “Were having pizza again tonight and then we are going to watch The Lion King” he said with excitement. He watched cheerfully as she beamed, happy that the day was going really good for her. “Now, while we wait for the food, why don’t you go take a shower cause you smell” he teased as he squeezed his nose.

Sarah laughed and softly swatted her father. “You smell worse than me” she retorted back before heading to the bathroom. Charlie watched her go and sighed, glancing down at his crotch. “Just a couple days” he whispered to his dick.

\----------------------------------------

Saturday soon came and Charlie felt like his dick was going to explode from blue balls. He had successfully managed to go a couple days without touching his daughter inappropriately, but it was killing him. He needed to have her or else he was going to die. 

He and his daughter sat next to each other on the couch, Sarah’s head on his lap as she giggled at the cartoon she was watching. All the while her father’s member kept throbbing every time she moved her head on his crotch, completely unaware of the tent that was growing in his sweatpants. Charlie couldn’t take it anymore.

While she was distracted by Spongebob doing something stupid, Charlie raised his daughter’s head up a bit. “Hey, Sarah. I’m going to need you to sit up right quick” he requested of her. He groaned as she nodded her head on his dick and sat up, her back facing him as her eyes were still glued to the T.V. Swiftly, he raised his hips up and pushed his pants and underwear down to his ankles, sighing as his dick was finally free. 

“Now, Sarah. Can you do me a favor and sit between my legs, please?” he asked, his hand pumping his dick. Sarah looked back at him confused and looked down at his crotch, her eyes widening. “D-daddy, wha-” “sit between my legs, Sarah and face me” he urged. 

Charlie watched as his ten year old did as she was told, placing herself between his bare legs, her eyes staring warily at his cock that stood proudly for her, the tip a dark shade of red. “Touch it” he ordered. Sarah looked up at him confused at the demand. “Wrap your hand around it and move it up and down” he instructed.

Sarah nodded and gulped as she slowly raised her hand up and nervously wrapped it around the foreign object. Charlie sighed at the contact, moaning as her unskilled hand pumped his dick. She did this for a few minutes until his hand rested onto the back of her head. “Now, put it in your mouth. Suck it like a popsicle” he instructed again. 

Sarah looked up at him nervously, feeling uneasy again. “Dad, I don’t-” “Just do it, Sarah. Do it for daddy” he begged, using his sweet voice to coax her to keep going. His daughter slowly brought her mouth close to his head, shuddering as Charlie felt her breath on his sensitive head. Tentatively, Sarah poked her tongue out and softly licked his tip, Charlie moaning and forced her head down a bit.

She continued to lick his head, until she tasted something salty. “Dad, what this?” she asked as the clear precum began to bead up and slide down his shaft. “It’s called precum. Don’t worry, it’s safe. Lick it up for me” he assured. Sarah went back in and caught the slick, running her small tongue up his veiny shaft. “Keep doing that”Charlie moaned. Sarah obeyed and licked up and down her father’s dick, her tongue coming up to lap at his leaking tip.

“You’re doing so good, baby girl” he praised, groaning as the tip of her tongue dug into the slit of his cock. “Put the head into your mouth” he directed his inexperienced daughter. Sarah obeyed again and wrapped her small lips around his head, her tongue still licking his engorged head. 

Tired of the slow pace, Charlie made her take more of him into her mouth, grunting and breathing out his nose as he entered the hot cavern of her mouth. She got about halfway down before she gagged as she tip touched the back of her throat. She tried to pop off his cock, but he held her there. “Relax your throat and breath through your nose, Sarah” he panted. 

Sarah took a deep breath and breathed through her nose as she felt her dad push more of his cock down her throat, Charlie grunting out a ‘good girl’ as he was buried all the way in her mouth. “Bob your head up and down. Fuck this feels amazing” he moaned. The ten year old did as she was told and began moving her head up and down his length, gagging every time the tip touched her throat.

“Fuck, you’re doing so well, Sarah. That’s it, make daddy proud” he encouraged closing his eyes, relaxing the hold on her head and leaned his back on the couch. She was not as good as his wife or other girls he has been with, but this was her first blow job. So, he really couldn’t fault her.

“God, fuck yeah” he grunted as he felt himself getting closer. Holding her head still, Charlie thrusted up into her hot mouth. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum” he panted as he worked his throbbing cock into her mouth, Sarah choking with each thrust. “Drink it all, Sarah. Oh, fuck!”he grunted and came spurting into her mouth. His daughter sputtered a bit, but swallowed his salty release. 

Charlie released her head and laid back against the couch as he panted breathlessly. Sarah quickly pulled off of him, gasping for breath. She stared at her father and stood up. She made to sit back on the couch, but Charlie stopped her. He wanted to go another round with her, he could feel that his dick also agreed with him. His stamina was amazing that even he was impressed. 

Wordlessly, he pulled her tiny pants down along with her Frozen panties. Sarah’s eyes widened and she tried to pull back, but her father gripped her tight. “Daddy, I-I don’t want this” she whimpered as he made her step out of her pants. “Shh, it’s okay, Sarah. Come here, sit on daddy’s lap” he coaxed as he pulled her to him, making her straddle his lap. 

“There’s a good girl” he praised before he angled his cock up at her entrance. Sarah tried to fight against him, but Charlie grunted as he slid himself all the way into her little pussy. Sarah screamed at the rough penetration and reached back to hold the back of the couch to balance herself.

“Daddy, stop it please. I don’t want this anymore” she cried as her father began thrusting up into her. Charlie tsked as she began to struggle again. He then stood up with her in his arms and laid her on her back on the couch. “Dad, no!” she cried and tried to push him off, but Charlie grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head as he continued his thrusts. “Stop, please, daddy” she begged.

Charlie ignored her again and resumed his hard thrusts into his young daughter, moaning as he fucked her tiny cunt. “Fucking take it, Sarah” he growled as he pounded her cunt impossibly hard.

\--------------------------------

Megan thanked the cab driver and payed the fee, carrying her bags with her down her driveway as the cab drove away. Germany was amazing; she saw the lovely sights, ate their foreign food, and had a blast spending time with her family. But, she had her own family to go back to. She had a loving husband and an adorable kid to take care of.

She made it to her front door, her keys jingling as she fished them out of her purse. Megan went to unlock the front door, but stopped as she heard a noise coming from inside her house. Confused, she listened to the sound closely. She heard the sound again and then she heard and groan. Megan smiled as she put two and two together: Charlie must have been masturbating by the sounds he was making. She thought how funny it would be to walk in on him going at it. “He’s gonna be so surprised” she thought to herself as she quietly opened the door.

However, upon opening the door, she got more than just her husband masturbating. On the couch was Charlie whom was ruthlessly fucking their daughter, their ten year old daughter. The only sounds coming from the two was Charlie’s panting, Sarah’s silent crying, and the repetitive sound of flesh slapping against flesh. 

Under normal circumstances, Megan should be furious. She should scream at him to get off of her daughter. She should grab her child and leave the house with her to stay in a hotel. She should call the police for this atrocity. But, as sick and twisted the scene was in front of her, Megan couldn’t help but get completely turned on by the sight. She felt her pussy throb with excitement.

“So this is what you meant when you said you two were gonna have fun together” she piped up as she closed the door. Charlie paused his thrusts and turned to look up at her, expecting a look of hatred, but instead was surprised to see a fascinated look on her face. Sarah let out a loud whimper in hopes that her mother would help her, but she was silenced as her father covered her mouth with his hand and continued slowly thrusting into her. 

Charlie huffed out a laugh. “How was your trip, babe?” he asked nonchalantly acting as if nothing wrong was happening. 

“Oh, you know. Had a lovely stay in Germany, but” she trailed off as she strode over to her conjoined family, “I’m glad i came back so I can witness this lovely sight. So, is our daughter still a virgin?” she asked, her hand going down to brush a tear away from Sarah’s cheek.

Charlie laughed as if it were a joke. “No, I wrecked both her little holes and made her cum. See watch this” he said and pulled his cock out of her. Sarah sighed at the withdrawal, but whimpered loudly as Charlie plunged his fingers into her swollen pussy.

“Mommy, help me” Sarah begged, her breath hitching as her father ravaged her cunt with his digits. Megan just shushed her daughter, not helping her child one bit. This was too erotic for her to care about the well-being of her daughter. 

“Feel how wet she is” Charlie gruffed out, reaching for his wife’s hand and spreading Sarah’s leg’s wider. Megan stepped closer and awed at the puffiness of her young pussy. It was all red and swollen with arousal. Megan replaced her husband’s fingers for her, letting out a moan as she wormed her finger into the ten year old’s vagina. 

“Oh my. It’s so warm inside and so wet. Does it feel good, Sarah?” she asked as she took Charlie’s spot between her legs. Sarah just stared at her mother in horror as her maternal figure continued to finger her. “Mom, stop please” Sarah cried. Megan just ignored her like her father did and pressed her mouth against her daughter’s cunt, moaning as she tasted the sweet juices inside her. “M-mom, s-stop” Sarah choked out in a moan.

While both mother and daughter were busy, Charlie parked himself behind his wife and raised up her long skirt. Pulling the string of her thong to the side and rubbing his cock with a spit-slick hand, Charlie pressed his cock against her pussy. Megan let out an airy moan as her husband pushed his length into her wet cunt. “Fuck, I missed you” she breathed and went back to eating her daughter out.

Charlie didn’t hold back with her. Gripping his wife’s hips, he immediately set a brutal pace. “So fucking wet, babe” he grunted as he pounded Megan’s dripping pussy, his thrusts slapping against her plump ass. Sarah bucked her hips and continued moaning as her own mother kept licking her swollen slit. “M-mom, i-it’s starting to feel good” Sarah moaned, her breath hitching as her mom suckled on her engorged clit and letting out loud screams. 

The family of three continued their pleasure upon the other. Charlie tightened his grip on his wife’s fleshy hips and fucked her harder and harder, giving her everything he had. “Fuck, Megan” he groaned as he bit his lip in ecstasy, feeling her tighten on his cock. 

Megan cried out and tongue-fucked her daughter faster, her lips coming up to suck at her clit again. “I’m going to cum, Mom” Sarah cried out as she felt the glorious feeling overcome her. Megan licked her a few more times before the ten year old screamed out her climax, pulsing around her mother’s tongue who eagerly drank up her slick.

“Fuck, baby. You’re gonna make me cum, too” Megan whimpered breathlessly her walls getting tighter and tighter around Charlie’s penetrating cock. She only lasted a couple more thrusts before throwing her head back and screamed as she came on his dick. Charlie was getting close as well. He ravaged her cunt faster as his orgasm was right around the corner. He glanced up at his blissed out daughter and smiled devilishly. Pulling himself out, he went over to Sarah’s face. Charlie pumped his cock a few more times before he growled and shot his load all over Sarah’s face, coating it in his spunk.

The three family member’s panted breathlessly at the intense orgasms they had. Megan and Charlie looked up at each other and smiled; they were both sick fucks and they couldn’t have it any other way. As illegal and morally wrong they both knew it was, they wanted to continue having their sexual way with their ten year old offspring. ‘We’re all going to hell’ Charlie snickered as he leaned in and kissed his wife.


End file.
